Il est 10h15 et je tiens toujours la tranchée
by Math'L
Summary: OS. Le meilleur moment des examens, c'est quand ça se finit ! Ode à ceux qui ont enfin fini leurs partiels ! Et une pensée à ceux qui n'ont pas encore commencé.


**Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Même si dans notre cas, la seule chose que j'ai repris, c'est Hermione et le parchemin. ^^**

 **Note :** **Vous m'avez manqué(e)s ! Si, je vous jure. Ça fait deux semaines que l'envie d'écrire me démange. Mais, comme Hermione (et comme beaucoup d'entre vous), j'étais en révisions/partiels ! Mais c'est fini ! (je suis la seule à entendre la Reine des Neiges chanter** ** _Libéréeeee, Délivréeeee_?!) ^^ **

**Alors je vous livre ce petit OS, commencé à la fin d'un examen que j'avais fini en avance, ça casse pas trois pattes à un canard mais j'espère que ça va vous plaire !**

Le parchemin refermé, la plume sagement posée, parallèle au bord latéral de la table, elle expira un soupir qu'elle ne savait même pas retenir.

Ses examens étaient finis et elle était plutôt contente de ce qu'elle avait fait, même si elle redoutait le résultat de certaines épreuves. Voyant qu'il lui restait encore une demi-heure d'épreuve avant d'avoir le droit de quitter la salle, elle se décida à observer ses voisins. Malgré le fait qu'elle connaissait parfaitement la pièce dans laquelle ils passaient leur épreuve, elle ne pût s'empêcher de redécouvrir les lieux. C'était l'un des effets des examens : donner une perspective différente aux choses. L'endroit transpirait le stress et le désespoir. Après avoir passée trois heures à ne regarder que sa feuille, elle apprécia de pouvoir se redresser, pour faire autre chose que regarder nerveusement l'heure. Elle regarda à sa droite et vit que son voisin avait lui aussi fini. Il lui adressa un sourire, teinté de ce sentiment de fierté que n'ont connu que ceux qui ont planché pendant longtemps sur le même examen ardu. Elle répondit à son sourire, utilisant par la même occasion des muscles qu'elle n'avait pas sollicité depuis longtemps. Ensuite, elle reprit son passe-temps et tourna la tête de l'autre côté. Son autre voisin faisait gratter sa plume, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil à l'horloge, semblant regretter que les aiguilles avancent si vite. Plus loin, une élève était avachie sur sa table, et toute son attitude montrait que l'examen s'était mal passé mais elle n'avait pas l'air touchée par cette nouvelle.

Elle continua un peu son observation puis, commença à s'ennuyer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et vit qui lui restait encore 20 minutes.

Vingt petites minutes. Après cela, elle serait en vacances. Elle n'avait pas encore commencé ses cadeaux, trop prise dans ses révisions. Alors elle décida d'y réfléchir. Cependant, elle arrêta rapidement quand aucune idée ne vint. Peut-être que flâner dans les magasins lui donnerait des idées. Pas qu'elle aime beaucoup faire les magasins en période de fêtes : elle appréciait moyennement de se faire marcher dessus. Mais elle n'aurait pas réellement le choix. A certains moments, elle se disait qu'elle devrait ordonner à ses proches de faire des listes de cadeaux, comme les enfants, ça lui faciliterait grandement les choses.

Perdue dans son tourbillon de pensées, elle revint à elle quand la voix grave de son professeur annonça : « Plus que 10 minutes. » Elle hésitait à déranger ses affaires pour gribouiller un peu son papier brouillon mais elle se retint. Tout était parfaitement rangé sur sa table et elle ne souhaitait pas tout déplacer. Alors, finalement, elle reprit son activité première : observer ses voisins. Le garçon qui avait fini en même temps qu'elle semblait s'ennuyait aussi. Son voisin de gauche mettait un point final à sa copie, relisant et corrigeant un mot ici ou là. La jeune fille qui avait perdu l'espoir d'avoir son examen avait déjà rangé ses affaires, prête à fuir la salle.

Au fur et à mesure, le grattement des plumes se fit moins important. On entendait les papiers se froissaient, signe que l'on roulait les parchemins. Les chaises raclaient le sol, à cause des gens s'écartant de leur table, épuisés d'avoir tant donné dans la bataille.

C'est une profonde fatigue qui prit tous les étudiants. En silence, à quelques minutes de la fin de l'épreuve, ils savouraient la fin de cette semaine de partiels. Cela avait été éprouvant et ils étaient contents d'en être débarrassés.

Un claquement de doigts fit voler tous les parchemins vers le professeur. Ce fût le signal pour partir et toutes les chaises bougèrent dans un grand capharnaüm. Attendant son tour pour sortir de la salle, Hermione eut une pensée à toutes les personnes qui passaient leurs examens après les vacances, pour qui les révisions étaient loin d'être terminées. Mais en passant le pas de la porte, elle se décida à être un peu égoïste et laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

Elle était _enfin_ en vacances.

 **Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu !**

 **Une grande pensée à celles et ceux qui ont fini leurs examens, et toute ma compassion à celles et ceux qui n'ont pas encore fini (voire même, pas encore commencé).**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, vos reviews réchauffent mon cœur à chaque fois et me motive à écrire !**

 **Je vous souhaites de Joyeuses Fêtes si on ne se revoit pas d'ici là !**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**

 **PS : le titre est un clin d'œil à mon propre examen. Si on restait jusqu'au bout, le prof disait une phrase que l'on notait sur notre feuille, nous permettant d'avoir 1 point bonus. C'est cette phrase ^^**


End file.
